Get Over
by Tigrou19
Summary: Drabbles - Hikaru, Akira. Leur amitié, leur passion commune pour le Go, leurs disputes idiotes. Akira, Hikaru. Leurs sentiments, leurs hésitations, leurs peurs. Et puis, finalement...
1. Sa réelle motivation

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Hikaru no Go

**Titre**** :** Sa réelle motivation

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Je récidive au pays des drabbles ! Il semblerait que je ne sois capable d'écrire que sur HnG en ce moment... Je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là ! xD J'espère que ces drabbles vous plairont... Bonne lecture !

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Sa réelle motivation xXx

* * *

**_-

Parfois, Hikaru s'interroge au sujet de sa réelle motivation pour le Go. Lorsqu'il joue, c'est vrai, Saï revient à ses côtés, et le jeune joueur en est profondément heureux. Cependant, l'euphorie reste passagère, et, quand son adversaire déclare forfait, l'excitation retombe automatiquement.

Non, cela vient d'autre chose. L'amour du jeu et son amitié pour Saï ne sont pas suffisants.

Silencieusement, Hikaru se rapproche du Goban sur lequel son ami dispute sa partie. Doucement, Akira tourna la tête, un sourire illuminant son doux visage. Alors, Hikaru sait.

Sa motivation, c'est Akira. Tout simplement.

-

* * *

Vendredi 22 Mai - 23 h 10


	2. Always

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Always xXx

* * *

**_

-

« Non ! Ne joue pas ici ! »

Grognement.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mauvais mouvement ! »

Soupir excédé.

« C'est évident, pourtant ! Si tu joues ici, alors je te bloquerais à cet endroit ! »

« Pas si je viens ici au tour d'après ! »

Exécution d'un geste décidé.

« Fais-tu exprès de jouer n'importe comment ? Il me suffit de te contrer là ! »

Grincement de dents.

« Rah ! Tu m'énerves, vraiment ! Je m'en vais ! »

Et Hikaru quitte le club, rageur. Mais Akira, resté seul avec le Goban, reste silencieux : il sait qu'Hikaru reviendra. Il revient toujours.

-

* * *

Dimanche 24 Mai - 19 h 17


	3. Au fil du temps

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Au fil du temps xXx

* * *

**_

-

Les disputes avec Akira sont fréquentes. Hikaru crie, rouspète, maugrée, insulte. Souvent.

Lorsqu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre, Hikaru se repasse les évènements dans sa tête. Et parmi les émotions qui le traversent, il y a du regret et de la honte. Très souvent.

Alors, Hikaru retourne au club, un peu inquiet et penaud. Mais Akira est là, lui tendant la main et lui souriant. Toujours.

S'il est une chose que Hikaru aura remarqué et qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement, c'est qu'Akira ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Jamais.

-

* * *

Lundi 25 Mai - 22 h 45


	4. Thanks to you

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Thanks to you xXx

* * *

**_

-

Paniqué, Hikaru cherche la faille dans le jeu de son adversaire. Ses yeux parcourent le Goban dans l'infime espoir de la trouver mais son esprit reste bloqué.

Avec un soupir désespéré, il ferme les yeux et serres les poings. Aussitôt, il rejoue la partie dans sa tête en s'imaginant face à Akira. Les secondes passent, devenant des minutes. Lorsqu'enfin il rouvre les yeux, ses prunelles brillent d'une lueur déterminée.

Plus tard, quand Akira lui demande, extatique, comment il a fait pour se sortir de cette partie diabolique, Hikaru reste muet, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres...

-

* * *

Dimanche 7 Juin - 22 h 10


	5. Contraste

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

****xXx Contraste xXx****

* * *

**_

-

Akira n'est ni bavard ni sociable. Il est vu par les autres comme étant froid et hautain.

Hikaru est son antithèse parfaite. Chaleureux, souriant, il se lit facilement aux autres, sait communiquer sa joie de vivre.

Les deux garçons se complètent, sans le savoir. Lentement, l'un apprend à l'autre à garder la tête froide ; le second apprend au premier à s'ouvrir au monde qui l'entoure.

Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle amitié se développerait. Et pourtant... Il suffisait de les voir ensemble pour constater qu'elle était bien réelle. Et qu'elle tenait.

-

* * *

Vendredi 12 Juin - 22 h 40.


	6. Seulement vers lui

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

Ah, autre chose... Si vous voulez voir un thème particulier développé dans ce recueil, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)

-

_**

* * *

xXx Seulement vers lui xXx

* * *

**_

-

Quand Hikaru s'installe devant le Goban du club de son père, Akira discerne dans ses yeux cette étincelle qu'il a appris à aimer.

Plus que tout au monde, ce qu'il préfère se résume en ces parties, jouées le plus souvent lors d'après-midi pluvieux.

Ce sont ces moments qu'Akira a réussi à apprécier plus que n'importe quels autres.

Lorsque Hikaru fait _Nigiri_, Akira ne peut empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage. Parce qu'il sait que pour les heures à venir, l'attention d'Hikaru sera tournée vers lui, et seulement vers lui.

-

* * *

Dimanche 14 Juin - 17 h 00.


	7. Première victoire

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Première victoire xXx

* * *

**_

-

« Ne rêve pas trop, Shindô. Tu ne gagneras pas. »

Hikaru esquisse un sourire carnassier et pose sa pierre noire.

« Nous verrons bien. »

Les coups s'enchaînent. Les deux adversaires se livrent une bataille acharnée et sans merci. L'écart ne se creuse pas et la concentration des garçons est palpable.

Puis, finalement, la dernière pierre est posée.

« Oui ! J'ai gagné ! »

Hikaru hurle sa joie, saute dans tous les sens. Puis, brutalement, il enlace Akira.

Juste quelques secondes, cependant suffisantes pour que le joueur de Go rougisse.

Finalement, pense-t-il, hébété, il n'a pas tout perdu... Non, bien au contraire.

-

* * *

Mercredi 17 Juin - 14 h 50


	8. Les choses de la vie

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Les choses de la vie xXx

* * *

**_

-

Parfois, Hikaru aimerait juste rester allongé sur son lit, à profiter de sa jeunesse et à ne penser à rien d'important.

Malheureusement, de par son statut de Joueur Professionnel de Go, ses jours de repos se font plus que rares et sa tranquillité s'en voit troublée.

Du reste, il lui est impossible d'avoir l'esprit reposé alors que l'adolescent commence à s'intéresser aux choses de la vie. Cependant, quelque chose le perturbe : ne devrait-il pas penser aux filles ?

Si, sûrement...

Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il que le visage d'Akira en tête ?

-

* * *

Lundi 27 Juillet - 23 h 00.


	9. Pour le moment

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

xXx Pour le moment xXx

* * *

**__**  
**_

Quand il y pense, Akira se dit qu'il n'a pas choisi la personne la plus simple.

Un garçon. Son rival, en plus. Bourré de défauts : totalement obsédé par le Go - bien que cela soit plus un point positif que négatif ; fichtrement têtu ; incroyablement impulsif ; complètement imprévisible ; terriblement aveugle quant à ses sentiments.

Malgré tout, si Hikaru ne voit rien de son attirance pour lui, Akira le vit très bien. Pour le moment, il ne lui en demande pas plus et se contente de l'observer en silence, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Et cela lui suffit.

-

* * *

Jeudi 13 Août - 22 h 40


	10. Fantôme

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Fantôme xXx

* * *

**_

Chaque année à la même date, Hikaru se met à déprimer. Akira l'a remarqué et s'interroge, inquiet.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais osé lui poser la question. Cette fois-ci est différente, cependant, et il se jette à l'eau.

D'abord réticent à l'idée de se livrer, Hikaru finit par le faire. Akira est son ami, il devrait comprendre. Alors il lui révèle son secret. Saï, son fantôme.

Akira écoute en silence. Se met en colère. Finit par lui pardonner.

De son côté, Hikaru en est soulagé.

Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Mercredi 26 Août – 16 h 00.


	11. La colère d'Akira

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx La colère d'Akira xXx

* * *

  
**_

-

Quand Hikaru lui parle enfin de Saï, une colère sans précédent s'empare de son être.

Parce qu'il se sent inexplicablement trahi. Parce que leur amitié semble basée sur le mensonge. Parce que Shindô a arrêté le Go, avant d'être brutalement secoué.

Il y a un tas de raisons... Il en veut à Hikaru, oui.

Mais s'il est honnête envers lui-même, il doit s'avouer que la plus grande partie de sa colère est dirigée vers une autre personne.

Le fantôme.

Parce qu'à cause de lui, Hikaru est triste et qu'il ne le mérite pas.

-

* * *

Jeudi 27 Août – 13 h 20.


	12. Reconnaissance

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Reconnaissance xXx**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Même si Akira dit détester Saï, ce n'est pas totalement vrai.

Il doit se l'avouer : sans lui, Hikaru ne serait jamais entré dans le club et ne se serait jamais intéressé au Go. Leur rencontre n'aurait jamais eu lieu ; ils ne se seraient jamais connus ; il ne l'aurait jamais aimé.

Akira ne peut s'empêcher de penser que sa vie aurait été bien vide sans Hikaru, qui en est devenu le centre.

Alors, malgré sa colère envers le fantôme disparu, Akira lui est tout de même reconnaissant. Pour les jours passés et les jours à venir.

-

* * *

Dimanche 30 Aout – 17 h 25


	13. Observation extérieure

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Observation extérieure xXx**_

_**

* * *

**_-_**  
**_

Une fois l'incident _Saï_ oublié, les choses reprennent leur cours normal. Ni Hikaru ni Akira ne remettent le sujet sur le tapis et chacun s'en porte bien mieux.

Mais si aucun des deux ne voit les choses autrement, leurs camarades communs, eux, se rendent compte que la situation n'est pas exactement comme avant.

Inexplicablement, Akira et Hikaru se sont rapprochés. Leur amitié a évolué. Souvent, il leur arrive d'échanger des sourires complices, des coups d'œil. Akira s'en réjouit ; Hikaru s'en voit parfois troublé.

Et leurs amis s'interrogent sur le pourquoi du comment.

-

* * *

Mercredi 2 Septembre – 17 h 50.


	14. Chaque médaille a son revers

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Chaque médaille a son revers xXx

* * *

**_

-

Waya Yoshitaka possède de nombreuses qualités. Patience ; ambition ; motivation ; discipline ; intelligence ; intuition ; observation ; prudence. Grâce à elles, il a pu réaliser son rêve et devenir joueur professionnel.

Malheureusement pour lui, elles sont aussi la raison de son malaise.

Waya n'aurait pensé devoir maudire ces atouts-là et, pourtant, c'est le cas. A cause d'elles, il comprend bien avant les autres que ce qui lie Shindô et Toya n'est plus vraiment de l'amitié. C'est autre chose ; c'est bien plus fort, bien plus solide.

Et alors, Yoshitaka ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.

_« Que faire ? »_

_-

* * *

_Samedi 12 Septembre - 18 h 05._  
_


	15. Laisser faire le temps

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

* * *

_**xXx Laisser faire le temps xXx**_

_**

* * *

**_-_**  
**_

Au final, laisser le temps faire les choses lui a paru être la meilleure idée. Alors il n'a rien dit, n'a rien insinué. Il s'est presque littéralement effacé.

Afin de voir comment ça tournerait. Afin de voir s'il avait vu juste.

Et malgré sa peur, malgré ses doutes... Il a observé. Et il a vu.

La façon dont cela s'imposa à lui fut étrange et inattendue : il surprit un baiser. Cela lui fit tout drôle, mais il s'étonna à penser qu'ils allaient bien, ensemble...

Alors, le sourire revint, et son assurance avec lui.

-

* * *

Dimanche 11 Octobre – 12 h 30.


	16. Premier baiser

_Voilà le baiser attendu... POV Hikaru. Celui d'Akira sera le prochain ! Encore une fois, si vous voulez voir des thèmes particuliers développés, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, c'est dur d'en trouver, parfois...  
_

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Premier baiser xXx

* * *

**_

-

Hikaru n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir. Après tout, il était bien trop timide pour ça. Et puis... C'était Akira. Le fait que lui le veuille ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

Mais voilà, c'est arrivé. Alors qu'il est étendu sur son lit, les yeux fermés, il ne peut s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

A l'endroit où, quelques heures auparavant, Akira a posé les siennes. En y repensant, son cœur s'emballe, et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

Avant de brutalement s'évanouir, lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il a fui...

-

* * *

Dimanche 18 Octobre – 12 h 22.


	17. Joueur professionnel, mode d’emploi ?

**Nombre de mots :** 4 x 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Joueur de Go professionnel : mode d'emploi ? xXx

* * *

**_

-

_Hésitation._

Akira ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut tenter sa chance. Son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine ; il hésite. Ses mains sont moites et commencent à trembler mais il n'en a cure. Son regard est fixé sur le visage d'Hikaru, baigné par les rayons du soleil. Le garçon a les yeux fermés, paisible.

Un sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se fait la réflexion que son ami est beau, ainsi, et son angoisse se fait encore plus forte. Akira se trémousse sur le banc, sert puis dessert les mains.

Osera, osera pas ?

_Réflexion._

Il se dit que finalement, le pire résultat qu'il peut obtenir est de se faire renvoyer bouler. A force de le côtoyer, il connaît Hikaru et il sait que si l'expérience ne lui plait pas, il lui fera savoir à sa manière.

En dépit du fait qu'il sait très bien que c'est à double tranchant, Akira est comme hypnotisé par le baiser qu'ils n'ont pas encore partagé. Il le désire profondément, c'est une chose. Cependant... Hikaru ne semble pas aussi obsédé par lui que lui l'est par Hikaru.

…

Et alors ?

_Action._

La décision est vite prise. Akira n'y tient plus et se rapproche doucement du visage d'Hikaru. Son ami ne voit pas les choses arriver ; ses yeux sont toujours clos.

Akira sent une légère brise lui caresser la joue alors que ses lèvres se posent sur celles d'Hikaru, et alors, son cœur explose. Les lèvres d'Hikaru sont douces, et cela fait totalement passer la crispation du garçon à l'arrière plan.

Les secondes passent ; le baiser dure est hésitant mais il dure. Akira sourit légèrement contre la bouche d'Hikaru ; il est simplement bien...

Mais...

_Désillusion._

Les meilleures choses ont toujours une fin. Pour Akira, elle se concrétise par les mains d'Hikaru sur ses épaules suivies d'une violente bourrade. Déstabilisé, il se retrouve les fesses par terre, les yeux écarquillés.

La dernière vision qu'il a d'Hikaru n'est malheureusement pas flatteuse pour lui : le garçon a fui, les yeux écarquillés. Dès lors, Akira n'ose plus bouger. Il reste là ; il ne comprend pas.

Son cœur ne bat plus, dans sa poitrine. Ses mains et ses lèvres sont sèches ; ses yeux, eux, sont étrangement humides.

Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal ?

-

* * *

Samedi 24 Octobre - 18 h 00.


	18. Folie

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

* * *

_**xXx Folie xXx

* * *

**_

-

Les jours suivant son rejet, Akira ne sait plus quoi faire. Contacter Shindô est bien évidemment exclu de la liste des propositions ; une seconde fuite de sa part le détruirait.

Alors, le garçon se replonge dans ce qu'il maîtrise le mieux. Le Go. Là, au moins, il ne risque pas de souffrir. Du moins le croyait-il.

Akira pose sa dernière pierre sur le Goban, s'incline face à son adversaire et se met à ranger. Avec un soupir excédé, il se lève et, les dents serrées, réalise que malgré la distance, Shindô est toujours capable de le rendre fou.

-

* * *

Mardi 27 Octobre – 15 h 15.


	19. En manque de lui

_Joyeux Halloween à tous et à toutes !_

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx En manque de lui xXx

* * *

**_

-

Hikaru soupire : cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il n'a pas revu Akira.

Leurs parties, leurs discussions lui manquent... Même les critiques acerbes d'Akira et leurs disputes lui manquent... Avec un second soupire, il se reprend : sa présence - _Akira tout entier_ - lui manque.

Mais... Que faire, alors qu'il a fui ? Et puis... Akira était blessé. La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il était certain de se faire frapper.

« Abruti ! », se morigène-t-il avant de sortir de chez lui. Après tout, la fureur de Toya l'a-t-il déjà arrêté ?

... Non.

_Jamais._

Pour le reste, il improviserait.

-

* * *

Samedi 31 Octobre – 16 h 40.


	20. En amour comme à la guerre

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

-

_**

* * *

xXx En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis… xXx

* * *

**_

-

Quand Akira vient ouvrir la porte, il ne se doute pas une seconde qu'Hikaru est derrière - sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

La colère et la honte reviennent ; le désespoir, aussi... Un ange passe, et Akira tente de refermer brutalement le panneau de bois. Un pied l'en empêche, accompagné d'yeux de chien battu. Il est assiégé

Akira se sent piégé, le dos au mur. Ses émotions sont incontrôlables et, finalement, il propose un armistice avec tentative d'explication.

En face de lui, Hikaru soupire de soulagement et lui renvoie un timide sourire, heureux de sa victoire...

-

* * *

Mercredi 4 Novembre – 18 h 35.


	21. Lâcheté

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

* * *

_**xXx Lâcheté xXx

* * *

**_

-

Les mots d'Hikaru sont maladroits. Ses explications sont plus que bancales, mais il continue, coûte que coûte, à expliquer à Akira pourquoi il a réagi ainsi.

_Surprise. Incompréhension. Black-out complet. Peur._

En face de lui, Akira ne dit rien ; il se contente de le fixer et de l'écouter. Il ne tremble pas, ne sert pas les dents ni les poings et ses yeux ne reflètent rien. Il sait qu'Hikaru est mal à l'aise et en jubile presque. Puis, lorsque son ami a terminé de s'exprimer, il lui expose son point de vue.

_Lâcheté._

_-

* * *

_Mardi 10 Novembre – 16 h 40.


	22. Une fois de plus

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Une fois de plus xXx**_

* * *

-

Hikaru serre les dents. Recroquevillé sur son lit, il ne cesse de repenser à son entretien avec Akira, et aux mots du garçon.

« Tu es un lâche ! », avait-il assené.

Cela l'avait surpris. Blessé, aussi. Dans sa fierté, dans son amour propre. Il avait ressenti un pincement au coeur et une étrange envie de pleurer l'avait envahi ; alors, il avait fui – une fois de plus – sans demander son reste.

A présent, devant un tel comportement, il se dit qu'Akira avait raison, en fin de compte. Et il se déteste de penser ainsi. Parce que...

Il lui prouverait que non.

-

* * *

Jeudi 12 Novembre – 19 h 25.


	23. Ce qui a commencé avec le Go

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx Ce qui a commencé avec le Go… xXx

* * *

**_

-

Même s'il a pris une décision, Hikaru ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Deux fois, sa réponse a été la fuite et même si une fois Akira a accepté de l'écouter parler, il se doute bien qu'il ne reproduira pas l'expérience.

Malgré cela, sa volonté reste intacte et il est plus que motivé pour le prouver à Akira. Le seul problème... C'est que la motivation ne suffit pas. Alors il réfléchit et réfléchit encore, avant de brusquement se lever et de sortir en hâte de chez lui.

Ce qui a commencé avec le Go...

-

* * *

Vendredi 13 Octobre – 10 h 45.


	24. Doit finir avec le Go

**Nombre de mots :** 100.

_**

* * *

xXx … Doit finir avec le Go xXx**_

* * *

-

Akira pose une pierre sur le Goban puis soupire, agacé. Sans s'en rendre compte, il a rejoué leur première partie.

Pourquoi doit-il toujours penser à lui ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vivre normalement, comme tous les autres adolescents passionnés de Go ? Shindo le hantera-t-il jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Agacé, il range les pierres et s'apprête à se lever. Mais en est empêché par une voix familière.

« Joue avec moi ! »

Akira reste d'abord muet, puis accepte. Bien décidé à mettre fin à leur relation - ou quoi que ce soit - en gagnant une bonne fois pour toute.

-

* * *

Dimanche 15 Décembre – 12 h 05.


	25. La fin d'une ère

**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Disclaimer (parce que je ne l'ai mis qu'une fois dans ce recueil…) :** Hikaru no Go ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, de son scénariste et de son réalisateur ; respectivement Obata Takeshi, Hotta Yumi et Nishizawa Susumu. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Alors voilà… Je sais que j'avais promis quelque chose de plus long qu'un drabble, et je dois avouer que je pensais que ce serait bien plus long que ce que c'est réellement. Seulement, pour moi, cet épilogue se suffit à lui-même et il ne sert à rien d'en rajouter. Une lectrice (ou un lecteur ?) m'a demandé si je comptais vous faire part des réactions de l'entourage d'Akira et Hikaru concernant leur mise en couple. J'en avais l'intention, mais plus maintenant… Sauf si réellement cela vous tient à cœur, auquel cas cela se fera sous forme d'une séquelle en format OS. J'ai été heureuse de voir votre enthousiasme à chaque nouveau drabble, et je suis fière d'avoir mené à bien ce recueil même si cela n'est pas grand-chose. Il s'agit là de ma première véritable « fiction », et cela me fait bizarre de penser que cet épilogue est le dernier update. Merci à vous pour votre soutien, pour vos reviews et la joie qu'elles m'ont apportée.

Bonne lecture !

-

_**

* * *

xXx Epilogue xXx

* * *

**_

_**xXx La fin d'une ère, le commencement d'une autre… xXx

* * *

**_

-

« Joue avec moi ! », crie-t-il lorsqu'il arrive au club de Toya Meijin, essoufflé.

Les gens autour de lui se retournent, l'observent avec désappointement, mais Hikaru s'en moque. Sans regard à lui est fiché dans celui d'Akira, et il le supplie mentalement de lui accorder sa faveur. Le jeune joueur voit son homologue hésiter ; il doit certainement se demander si jouer une dernière partie est une bonne chose ou non. Puis, finalement, il voit ses prunelles s'enflammer. Le cœur d'Hikaru bat la chamade dans sa poitrine ; Akira a accepté.

Alors qu'il prend place en face du garçon, Hikaru sait que s'il refait les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant, les conséquences en seront désastreuses, cette fois-ci. Après tout, par deux fois, Akira a fait un pas en avant. En réponse, par deux fois, Hikaru a pris la fuite. Et comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Mais cette fois-ci… Oui ; cette fois-ci, Hikaru n'a pas l'intention de commettre à nouveau les mêmes bêtises.

Akira fait _Nigiri_, il obtient les blancs. Alors, brusquement sous tension, Hikaru expire longuement pour se calmer et ferme les yeux. Ses mains sont crispées sur la table ; Akira le voit mais ne dit rien. Il attend, lui aussi tendu et – il doit se l'avouer – impatient de disputer la partie de sa vie. Car c'est ce qu'il pense qu'elle est.

Pour n'importe quelle personne extérieure, cette partie passerait pour être une partie de réconciliation après un énorme clash. Mais Akira et Hikaru, eux, savent que c'est bien plus que cela. Pour Akira, c'est un moyen détourné pour mettre fin à quelque chose qui n'a même jamais commencé ; pour Hikaru, c'est un moyen détourné de rattraper ses conneries passées et de prendre un nouveau départ. Avec Akira, de préférence.

« Bonne partie. »

Enfin, la main d'Hikaru bouge et attrape une pierre noire. De l'autre côté de la table, Akira a les mains moites.

« Bonne partie. »

Puis la pierre finit par être posée sur le Goban et, presque aussitôt, une seconde – blanche, celle-ci – vient la rejoindre. Le duel vient de commencer, et l'envie de vaincre brille dans le regard des deux adversaires.

Les coups s'enchaînent et très vite, le haut niveau s'installe. Après tout, quoi de plus naturel ? Les deux garçons se battent pour ce qu'ils veulent obtenir. La victoire sur l'autre, et par là même… La liberté.

Le territoire de jeu libre se réduit de plus en plus. Hikaru pose une autre pierre. Si Akira le suit, il tombera dans son piège ; s'il ne le fait pas, il est mort. Cependant, le coup est subtilement joué, voir la feinte est difficile. Mais Hikaru ne doute pas qu'Akira est excellent. D'ailleurs, le jeune professionnel prend tout son temps pour réfléchir, et Hikaru sue à grosses gouttes. Sa main hésite : il a vu. Il sait qu'il a le choix entre la victoire et la défaite, et doute. Akira a la possibilité de s'en sortir mais, malgré tout, il est intrigué par la présence d'Hikaru au club.

Puis elle arrive. La réponse tant attendue.

Accompagnée d'un soupir, la pierre se pose sur le Goban à l'endroit exact où Hikaru l'attendait. Son cœur s'emballe et il s'empresse de refermer le piège autour d'Akira. Il a gagné…

La partie se termine dans un climat bien plus détendu que précédemment et, lorsqu'enfin Akira prononce les mots fatidiques, un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Hikaru… Avant de brusquement disparaître lorsqu'il voit des larmes couler sur les joues de son rival.

Alors, tous les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire restent bloqués dans sa gorge et, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est se lever pour tenter de prendre Akira dans ses bras. Seulement, le garçon est fier ; il ne se laisse pas approcher. Il continue de pleurer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'Hikaru entende murmurer à travers ses sanglots.

« J'en ai marre… »

Dans un geste défensif, Akira enroule ses bras autour de lui et le laisse glisser contre le mur.

« J'en ai marre, Shindô… », répète-t-il en reniflant.

Hikaru reste pétrifié devant cette scène, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Akira le repoussera s'il tente quoique ce soit, comme il l'a fait quelques secondes juste avant.

« Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser vivre en paix ? », murmure Akira.

Le cœur d'Hikaru se fige dans sa poitrine. Une boule se forme dans sa gorge. Il serre les dents, ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poursuis, comme ça ? », continue Akira. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Hikaru tente de l'apaiser en lui disant qu'il ne lui a rien fait, qu'il ne fait pas exprès de le blesser mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors, faible, Akira se remet sur ses pieds et encre son regard au sien. Ses yeux brillent de tristesse et de peine.

« J'en ai marre, Shindô. », assène-t-il fermement. « Marre de t'attendre ; marre de te voir prendre la fuite à chaque pas que je fais un pas dans ta direction. Et aujourd'hui, alors que j'avais la possibilité de mettre fin à ce simulacre de relation, tu te pointes la bouche en cœur en pensant que… Que… Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Les lèvres d'Hikaru sont sèches.

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire, hein ? », questionne-t-il, plein de hargne. « Peux-tu au moins me dire pourquoi tu es venu me voir, aujourd'hui !? »

Hikaru serre les poings. Puis, lentement, il tend la main vers le Goban et les boites contenant les pierres. Il en ouvre une et, silencieusement, une à une, pose les pierres sur le Goban. Akira fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension mais, au fur et à mesure que le nombre de pierres augmente, il écarquille les yeux.

Lorsque qu'Hikaru s'arrête, toujours aussi muet, ses joues sont légèrement colorées et il baisse la tête. Akira est stupéfait et ne sait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire. Les secondes passent, formant des minutes et, à nouveau, la tension envahit les deux adolescents. Lorsque l'un des deux retrouve la parole, sa voix est rauque.

« Alors… Qu'en dis-tu ? », questionne Hikaru.

Akira sourit quelque peu, et le laisse mariner le temps de trouver ses paroles exactes. Puis elle arrive enfin. La délivrance.

« Tu en auras mis, du temps… », souffle-t-il. « Crétin… »

Hikaru relève la tête.

« Que les choses soient claires. Je ne veux plus être ton ami. », déclare-t-il. « Je veux plus. Et je me disais… Ce qui a commencé avec le go doit se terminer avec le Go. C'est la raison de ma présence en ces lieux aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un imbécile. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine ; ce n'était pas intentionnel. »

Akira reste immobile. Sa décision est prise, de toute façon…

« Contente-toi simplement de faire de ton mieux. »

Puis un vrai sourire – comme il n'en a pas eu depuis un certain temps – fleurit sur ses lèvres et il tend la main en direction d'Hikaru. Le garçon n'hésite pas et fait de même, de façon à les lier. Sans un regard en arrière, les deux jeunes garçons sortent du club.

Si l'une des personnes présentes avait été curieuse, ce jour-là, et qu'elle était allée voir le Goban de leur partie, elle aurait très clairement pu lire des kanjis noirs sur le bois. Des kanjis formant de simples mots à ses yeux, mais vecteurs d'une véritable promesse pour Akira et Hikaru. Des kanjis marquant la fin d'une ère et le début d'une autre…

Les kanjis formant les mots _'Je t'aime'_.

-

* * *

Lundi 16 Novembre – 16 h 30.


End file.
